Meema's Heat
by YamiMarik1994
Summary: After the incident in Crown City, Zorua is willing to do anything to show his mother how happy he makes her. When she goes into heat and there's not a male around, he realizes how he can make it all up to her. Incest One-shot. A project with WolfietheLion.


**Hey there everyone! My new boyfriend and I, WolfietheLion (Yeah that's right! Don't judge me! XPP) saw Zoroark: Master of Illusions and we both love Zorua, so we decided to do a lemon with him together! X3 I owe him an awful lot of credit for this! I wouldn't have been able to do it if I did it by myself! Be sure to thank him too!**

**If you don't like incest, then…I don't know. Otherwise, enjoy!**

It was early in the evening and the sun was low in the sky. Unova was a peaceful region; well, at least more peaceful than what she and Zorua went through back at Crown City. She owed Ash a lot for taking care of her son; she loved him so much, that little dark ball of fur, running around the soft grass in the small forest giggling cutely and practicing his Illusion ability, under her careful watch of course. Zoroark could not help but smile; Zorua could make her smile without even trying. She watched the little fox, eyes following him wherever he went...

Eyes flicking up towards his mother every so often, Zorua smiled and giggled as he slid to a stop a few feet from his Meema, bright blue eyes facing towards her and white teeth open a soft grin.

"How was that Meema?" Without waiting for her to respond, he leaped into the air, his body covered in a pinkish glow; without a soft giggle, he landed on two legs, in the shape of his old friend Ash Ketchum. It had been a while since he had last seen him though, his eyes, hair, hat, and backpack a different color then the original's.

"Meema who am I?" He asked excitedly, black tail twitching on his human body.

There he was, in the form of Ash Ketchum again. Meema smiled at her son, paws against her broad chest. He was getting better at shifting into humans; Pokémon were easy, but it took a lot of skill to fully disguise yourself as a human; walking on two legs like that was hard and with your tail out in the open like that, it was a dead giveaway.

"You're Ash Ketchum, Zorua," she replied sweetly, so proud of his skills. "I can never forget that face. You're doing so well with your Illusion abilities."

The praise from his Meema, it made his head raise high and his tail wag back and forth in pure excitement. All he ever tried to do anymore was impress her, show her how strong he was getting, how he would be able to protect her if some other bad man came to try and take them from their home.

"Now who am I Meema?" He asked, once again turning into a pinkish ball and transforming, this time into the girl, Dawn was her name? Yes her, he giggled, remembering how she hated it when he turned into her.

She wanted to compliment him greatly on his latest Illusion, but a sharp wave of heat made her long muzzle clamp shut. It felt like...she was burning on the inside. Meema felt her forehead; maybe she was getting a fever? No, she didn't feel sick, but she was hot. Could it be...that time? Oh Arceus, not now, not here with her sweet little boy.

"You're...you're that girl, who was with Ash. I can't remember...her name. Was it...Diane...D-Dawn...?" She closed her glinting blue eyes and kept her paw on her head, feeling the hotness grow inside her, like that fire she created in Crown using her Entei illusion...

Giggling softly, he nodded and transformed back into his fox form, hitting the ground and throwing up a leg to scratch behind one of his ears. "Yep Meema! Dawn didn't like it when I turned into her." He smiled brightly up at her and paused at the strange look on her face, it reminded him of the time when they finally saw each other again in Crown city.

"Meema...are you okay?" Already he was worried, a light whimper escaping his throat "You're not getting sick...are you Meema?"

That whimper he made, she wished she hadn't made it so obvious something was wrong with her. She brought her legs up to her chest, legs spread slightly. The heat was spreading up, down, left and right, everywhere from the tips of her claws to the end of her nose.

"I...I don't feel sick...but I am feeling...hot all over..." she replied calmly, not wanting her son to be worried about her. Rubbing her head, she let out a soft frustrated growl and clenched her paw to relieve a slight pain she got, but regardless she smiled at him. "I'll be okay sweetie. Don't worry about me..."

Cocking his head to the side softly, he whimpered once more and rubbed his head against her leg softly, a sign of affection that he knew since birth. He grinned suddenly and hopped onto all fours, his tail wagging eagerly.

"I know what will make you feel better Meema! Oran berries!" He bent down slightly and wagged his tail harder and faster. "Meema wait here, I'll go get you some!" A quick turn on his paws and he was running out of the flower-covered clearing, heading for a bush of berries that he knew to be at the base of the hill.

Just like that he was off...Zorua had such a perky attitude, always on his feet, so happy and carefree... she loved everything about her son, everything... Zoroark leaned forward and she was attacked by a sharp wave of heat, down there. Relieved Zorua wasn't here to hear her soft whine, she pressed her legs together hard.

"I...No, I am in heat..." she growled to herself, closing her eyes in disbelief. Why did this have to happen now? At least...it didn't come to her at Crown City. That would've been a nightmare, trying to get her son back while fighting the urge to mate…

To gather berries, he took the form of a Vigaroth, the monkey Pokémon easily able to jump from branch to branch and gather up the ripest of the berries. Every swipe of his clawed hands gathered more and more berries up, some of them falling to the ground and immediately being picked up by younger, smaller Pokémon, Pokémon that weren't as strong as him! The mere thought made him smile; with one paw full of berries, he used his other to help him slide down to the ground, his paws immediately carrying him back up the hill and towards his Meema.

"I got your favorites!"

She glance up to see the Vigaroth carrying an armful of Oran Berries. He was so good, using his illusions to his full advantage.

"You're such a good boy..." she smiled, her words soft and loving. "Momma loves you Zorua..." She sat up, thick red mane flowing behind her. She had to admit, she was hungry, and Oran Berries were her favorite; nice round, blue berries, so juicy and ripe, sweet and a little tart all at the same time...it made her salivate, and heat up even more...

That made him smile brightly and blush softly, dropping the berries down on the ground in front of her and softly hug her. "I'm not a little boy anymore Meema..." Of course, his trademark giggle escaped from him as he changed back into his Zorua form, shaking out his fur and wiggling his arms to get used to his small forms once more. "I knew you'd like these ones!"

"You're right. You're not a little boy anymore, but you always will be to me..." she said, the hug making her warm all over, the sign of her son's affection showing just how much he loved her, but he pulled away before she could return it; and that giggle, oh it was so cute!

Zoroark smiled softly and reached down for one of the plump berries and picked them up with her blood-red claws. She licked her lips as she took a light bite with her sharp front teeth, chewing on the scrumptious morsel.

"Mm...it tastes so good...thank you Zorua." she thanked her son, patting the top of his little head affectionately.

A happy murr escaped him as he rubbed his head against his mother's paw, his tail wagging gently and a soft smile on his face.

"Thank you Meema..." Sitting down on his rear end, he gently raised a paw up and softly licked it, smoothing down the tuft of fur atop his head and sighing happily. "Are you feeling better Meema?"

His paw gently swiped a berry towards him, his small, sharp teeth taking an easy chunk out of it; he yelped in surprise though as a burst of sweet, ripe juices sprayed over his muzzle. The mother could not help but giggle at that, blue liquids leaking down her muzzle.

"Oh my! What a mess! Here, let mommy get that for you." she said with sweet surprise, wettening her claws and wiping his muzzle clean of the sweet juices, smiling once it was all gone. "There. Yes, I am feeling a bit better..." but as soon as those words came out of her mouth another sharp wave of heat and pain attacked her, the berry dropping from her claws as she let out a small whimper of need, clutching her legs tightly together...

Zorua grimaced and wiggled his body around as his mother's claws gently brushed the sweet fluids from his face; he loved his Meema more than anything else in this world, but he didn't like how she babied him so much...well...she did, but only sometimes.

"Thanks mommy...," he smiled and wagged his tail. "Even though I could have done it myself..." He blinked as the berry fell and the whimper escaped her mouth, and he whimpered weakly  
"Meema...what's wrong?"

The dark fox made soft panting sounds as she felt all the heat in her body go directly down to the single area between her pressed legs; the agonizing part of the heat was starting to take effect now, much to her complete and utter dismay.

"Please, not now..." she mumbled, but said to Zorua, "I...It's nothing honey, momma's just got some cramping. Females...get that sometimes..." she tried to sound casual, like nothing was wrong, but hiding it in the tone of her voice was proving to be difficult.

Her excuse for her pains just made Zorua feel that much worse, a loud, unhappy whine escaping his muzzle as he looked up at her, eyes traveling over her body in an attempt to locate the problem that caused his Meema so much pain.

"Do you want more Oran berries? Maybe a Pecha would help! They're really sweet!" Anything to help her at this point, the little fox was going to lose himself with worry...

She felt worse now; her lying and excuses were making him worried; she felt very bad now, but how could she tell him she was going into heat, and needed someone to mate with? She wasn't even sure if he really knew what mating was; she tried to talk to him about it a few times, but she couldn't bring herself to fully explain.

"Y-Yeah, I think a...Pecha would help..." she said, smiling weakly at her son. The entire time she spoke with him she had to fight the incredible urge to shove her paw between her furry legs; not in front of him... Then an idea popped into her head; an idea that made her feel bad, but she said,  
"Go…fetch mommy some of them for me, please?"

He grinned brightly and nodded in excitement. "I knew that would make you feel better Meema!"

Without missing a beat, he turned and ran off down the hill, his tail wagging back in forth in excitement. He knew just the place to get Pecha berries, sure it was a little hard to get them due to all the Pokémon that enjoyed the sweet fruit, but it was worth it for his dear mother. His Vigaroth form once again helped him up a tall tree, the tops of which were empty from bird Pokémon, he would have to search deeper into the branches...it was probably going to take a while, but he would go as fast as he could.

The Pecha berries were further away than the Oran berries, she was well aware of this. Zoroark felt something spreading through her, and it wasn't just the heat. The mother quickly turned around 180 degrees and spread her legs apart, a loud pant escaping her long muzzle. She could feel her lips tingling with anticipation down there, impatient for a male to take in and relieve her heat. She clenched her eyes at the pain and shoved her paw down there, rubbing her folds rapidly to start a building up of fluids.

"Oh, I'm _definitely _in heat..." she mumbled in frustration, heat and pain dying down as the juice flowed, taking it with them...

A light grimace of annoyance came across the little fox's face as he reverted back into his normal form at the top of the tree. The stupid greedy birds had taken all of Meema's berries! He couldn't go back empty pawed though...he would just keep looking around for a bit long, he had to find something for her...maybe a Tamato berry, that might burn her pain away! Smiling brightly at how smart he was, he searched for both types, burying his head into clusters of branches and growling every so often as he disturbed a resting Pokémon.

She clenched her eyes and panted loudly, hoping Zorua wasn't coming back soon; she had to finish this, of only to relieve her heat for a little while. She slid her claws into her wet slit, fingering herself carefully; her claws couldn't permit a lot of speed. She'd rather have her womanhood intact than have a quick relief. She looked behind her once, seeing Zorua wasn't there, then turned back to resume.

"Come on Zoroark, you can do this..." she mumbled, thin left arm resting on her knee as she splashed fluids all over her thigh fur, moaning very softly at her self-stimulation...

Okay so MAYBE it wasn't such a good idea to go poking his nose into every group of branches he saw, MAYBE it wasn't such a good idea to steal a Pecha berry from a rather chubby Spearow, but hey! The nest was covered in the sweet fruit's rinds! He didn't deserve or need any more when his Meema was in pain! Of course...he didn't know about the Spearow's older brother. And that was how he found himself running back to the hill and his home, a large Fearow flying overhead and trying to dive at him every so often.

"It's my berry stupid bird!" He yelped out as the beak grazed his tail, the berry clutched safely between his teeth; then he saw it, his mother outside the den and waiting for him to return.

She didn't hear him back there, so close behind. Her mind on other things, she sat there on her rear end, thick mane blocking what she was doing from view. The mother bit down on her tongue as her body shook slightly, the relief would soon wash over her.

"Yes...please, go away stupid heat..." she whined softly and silently, though she knew this would not completely douse the fire of her heat. Only a male could do that.

Her claws moved in and out of her rapidly but with great care, wiggling around until she had to bite her paw to keep herself from crying out in delight. Her paws caught all the fluids she expelled, quickly drinking it up to get rid of the evidence. She hoped and prayed she had not been spotted...

"Mooooooooooooooommmmmmmmmy!" Zorua whined out, practically flying straight into the larger Pokémon's chest and dropping the berry in her lap. "The stupid bird won't stop chasing me!" He cried out, looking up at the sky. Suddenly he froze, his nose softly twitching as he caught a strange new scent, one that was like the flowers that would grow into berries, sweet and very thick in the air. Needless to say, it made the poor Pokémon's head spin, a light, involuntary giggle escaping his throat. "Mommy...will you g-get rid of the bird..."

She nearly jumped out of her fur when Zorua appeared out of nowhere, holding him in her chest with her soaked paws. Before she could protest to anything, her protective mother instincts kicked in that instant and she set her child down and leapt high into the air, level with the large bird that threatened the life of her Zorua. The mother charged her Dark Pulse, arms crossed in front of her chest and before the Fearow could launch his own attack, she fired the black and purple energy blast at him, hitting his chest and sending him flying across the forest into the trees below. Zoroark landed on the ground in front of Zorua and it took her only a few seconds to realize he might have smelled the fluids of her self-pleasuring... The fox had a rather silly look on his face, at least, the same that he always had but brighter.

"Did you learn Sweet Scent Meema…," he giggled, swaying on his paws from side to side slowly. "You shouldn't test it on me..." Shaking his head softly and giggling, he gently slid the Pecha berry over to her. "I found you one mommy." He didn't mention who had to take it from, after all it wasn't important.

Zoroark turned slowly to her son. She could not help but feel bad for what her smell was doing to him; it had a special effect on males, no matter what age they were. And the sexual desire would only get stronger and stronger until she could no longer take it anymore.

"No...Z-Zorua, Meema didn't...learn Sweet Scent...I'm sorry baby..." she admitted in a soft voice, sitting down and looking at the Pecha berry. "T-Thank you sweetie, for the berry..." she took it in her paws and took little bites out of the pink skin, panting hard as the heat started to quickly come back.

Now she was sad again, he let out a gentle whimper and sat down on his rear end gently, frowning as he looked her up and down, trying to see what was bothering her so much.

"I thought the Pecha berry would help..." He mumbled sadly, ears pressed softly against his head, tail flat against the ground as well. "It's not working is it...," he sighed and whined, "What if I...no that won't work...what if...no that bush was empty..." He gently pressed a paw to his chin in a cute, thinking expression.

She felt like she could cry, because she was making him upset again. She hated herself for this... That expression he made while thinking made her smile though. He was just so adorable like that...

"Zorua, something i-is...ailing me, but...b-but I don't think I can tell you..." she said nervously, her legs twitching and shifting positions as she tried to hide her smell, for she was leaking and her fur dampened. The last thing she wanted was to put him through this if it was going to happen. It was her job as a mother to keep him safe, even from herself... A light giggle escaped his throat and he shook his head softly.

"Mommy you know you can tell me anything..." He smiled up at her, white teeth flashing gently in the sun. "Come on mommy tell me, I promise I won't tell anyone else." A few hops forward and he was softly pawing at her leg, a light smile on his face. "Come on...tell me..." Once again the sweet scent hit his nose, making him shiver and become light headed.

She swallowed nervously, a look of anxiety spreading across her face. How could she say no to him, saw no to that face, that giggle, say no to her son? She couldn't, and that's what made it so hard for her to tell him about this. A soft whimper escaped her throat as her lips contracted slightly at the touch to her leg, hating herself for this. Zoroark smiled gently and took a deep shaky breath, stroking the top of his head like a loving mother. "Zorua, sweetheart, mommy...mommy, is...is in h-heat..." she replied nervously, her thighs pressing tightly together in an attempt to suppress the smell. Now there was a word he heard rarely, gently tilting his head to the side and grimacing.

"But...it's spring Meema, it's not that hot out!" A smile came across his face, his tail softly wagging now that he knew what was going on, it was just hot out! "Maybe we should go swimming?" He asked, walking up to her leg and softly pawing it; they hadn't been swimming in a while, that had to be it.

She closed her eyes and whined in disbelief; but she wasn't surprised, after all he was still a little boy and as much as he wanted to deny it, it was true. He had a lot to learn, but why did it have to be this time of the year? Zoroark fought back the gentle tears that started to flow down her dark-furred face, covering them up with her paws.

"N-No sweetheart not...not that kind of heat...it's-it's something all females...go into this time of the year..." she looked at him with gentle blue eyes, hating and cursing herself for feeling and acting this way. "Do you...do you remember that t-talk...I wanted to have with you a few months ago...?"

Softly landing on his rear end, one leg was kicked up to softly scratch behind one of his ears, a talk...a talk... "Was it the one about why I shouldn't sniff other males?" His head was cocked to the side gently, his smile once again growing. "Oh! It was the one about where kits come from right? You said they were from Ho-oh." That had had to be it, of course! His tail wagged softly and he got to all fours, nodding his head. "Ya I remember...you said that males put their thingies in females..."

She could not help the blush that came across her face. Thingy...it was actually kinda cute when he said words like that, even though the context in which he used it was a bit nerve-wracking, for her at least...

"Yeah, that talk...about where kits come from... Zorua, heat, what I'm going through, means a female is ready to...," she paused and swallowed, feeling those tears coming back... "The female is ready for the male to put his...thingy inside her...she's ready to...m-mate with him, and make kits..." she explained with a soft and gentle voice, her legs involuntarily parting open to let more of her scent out. Something she didn't want to happen again...

He slowly nodded his head, deep in thought; his rear once more plopped down on the ground and his paw gently at his chin, trying to figure out an answer to Meema's dilemma.

"So...we should find a daddy for me?" He didn't remember his real father, and his mother rarely mentioned him to the little fox, except...when she was angry or annoyed, then she'd blame him for things... "Is that a good idea mommy?" He whimpered, softly rubbing his head against her warm leg, unable but help inhale her sweet smell and sigh.

She let out a soft sigh, the word "daddy" making her think of her former-mate. She hated that Zoroark for leaving after she became pregnant with her little boy, even though she was honestly happy without him around; Zorua was all she needed for her life to be complete.

"That...that is a good idea sweetheart," she said while standing up, her sweet fluids meant to attract and drive males wild leaking down her legs. "Believe me, I would've...gone out and searched for a mate, but...but what your father did to me...I...I don't want that to happen again..." She looked away from Zorua, not only to hide her tears, but she could feel her body wanting to betray her, make her give in to the temptation of mating; but she wasn't like that. She was his mother, and she loved him too much.

Ears pressed against his head, nose gently up in the air to sniff her sweet scents-even though he didn't want to; he looked up at her and whimpered, running up to her and softly putting his front paws on her leg to get a better vantage point to look at her face. Of course, this put her near his mother's very potent scents and tempting juices, but his younger age helped him ignore it for the most part.

"Mommy...you don't want to have another daddy do you..." His eyes, filled with sorrow, saw her falling tears; whimpering in the hopeless pain that he felt when she was captured in Crown city, he shook his head. "Can...can I help?"

She looked down at him with sad eyes, paws on her chest and her thighs clamped together, although it didn't really help...

"That's why...this is so hard for me. It's killing me on the inside sweetie," she replied sadly, kneeling down to kiss the top of his cute furry head. "I love you Zorua, and I would never do anything to hurt you..." she could feel the tears flowing down her face. "The last thing I would want...is for you to be hurt... I'm afraid it could hurt our relationship..."

It was very true if something like this ever happened between them, it could affect how they looked at each other. He already felt a lot of hurt in Crown City, and that was the extent that pain could go... It made sense now, it was as if something finally clicked into the little fox's brain and he slowly nodded.

"Of course Meema...but...I want to help you with your problem...so you feel better..." He closed his eyes and very softly pressed his cheek against her warm leg, drinking in her sweet smells. "Mommy...if only this once...I want to help you with your problems...no matter what..." He smiled weakly up at her, mouth curved into a weak, good-natured grin. "What's the worst that could happen...?" It wasn't like he could make her have cubs, that wouldn't happen...would it? He didn't want to be daddy and then have Meema not like him as well.

As much as she felt she would hate herself for doing it, she greatly appreciated how her son wanted to help her in her time of need. She smiled weakly down at him and sat down on her rear, picking him up and gently shifting him onto his back, holding the little Pokémon as if he was a newborn kit.

"Zorua, you're such a sweet boy, wanting to help me out with this. I love you sweetheart." she stroked the side of his cute little face, her mouth curled into a soft smile. "I don't know...if you could, make me pr-pregnant, but..." she stopped herself, then said, "If you...want to help me, I...I can't say no to you honey..."

There was exactly what he was thinking, right out in the open. He let out a soft whimper and frowned, trying to think of something to do, it was obvious though, with his major lack of knowledge into such thing, that he wouldn't find out how. Snuggling into her warm, strong arms, he sighed softly and wagged his tail lazily, gently rolling onto his back and smiling up at her lovingly.

"I'll do anything to help you Meema..." He murred gently, a light grin on his face the entire time, he couldn't help it, it was either the grin or the giggle, it was just his natural personality. "And I want to help you mommy...just for you..."

She smiled at his words, happy he was such a sweet boy. Though she sighed weakly, spreading her legs apart somewhat, not sure of what to do... It felt so wrong, what she was thinking, but she wondered what else she could do…

"Sweetie...you're such a good boy. For that, I'll be sure to...return the favor." she said in a sweet, gentle, loving voice as she nuzzled him affectionately. "I'm going to do this carefully, okay? I won't do anything you can't handle..." she then began stroking his stomach, the left side of her paw lightly ending at his little sheath, just barely brushing the little area above it with the most gentle touch she could muster.

The instructions hit his ears, filling him with a warm, loved feeling; he knew that his Meema cared for her more than anything else in the world, and it was about time that he returned the love to her, even though it was something that he had no experience in. He couldn't help but let out a soft yip as her paw softly touched his young sheath, the smell of her heat having unlocked something deep in his young body so that as soon as she touched him here, his bright red tip appeared.

Zorua flushed under his skin as he nervously looked at it. "U-Ummmmm...mommy...is it supposed to be like that?"

She nodded softly, her face going red under her dark fur when her blue eyes fell upon his little red tip. She felt more nervous than she ever felt, but as she told him before, she wouldn't do anything that he couldn't handle; lust wasn't her fuel here, though on the other hand she wasn't exactly sure what it was... She swallowed nervously and lightly touched his tip with her index claw, her touch gentle as to not put too much shock on his young, inexperienced system.

"Yes sweetie, it's supposed to be like that. This is all natural, d-don't worry." she replied softly, unable to help herself from leaning forward and planting a kiss on his little forehead.

As the cool touch of her claw touched him, tremors of shock and slight, mysterious pleasure rocketed through his body, a soft mew and gasp escaping him with the rest of his length. It was perfect for his size, not too long and not too short, glistening slightly with his natural lubrication, the tip tapered and the base thicker with the bulge of flesh that would lock him to his mate. His own eyes stared at his tool in amazement, having never thought such a thing as this was on his body, let alone used in the process of mating and helping his mother's sickness.

Her eyes widened a little, the image of his little shaft fixing itself in her mind, brain telling her body to release more fluids onto the ground. That made the need stronger. Zoroark hoped she wasn't being too hard on him or doing too much, because that mew made her worried. The thing that frightened her most was the thought that this would traumatize him. This fear alone fueled her to be as gentle as possible with her son.

"Zorua, how are you feeling baby?" she asked softly before she carefully placed the tapered tip in between the tips of her fingers and rubbing it gently.

As the heavenly feeling of Meema's fingers softly rubbing his inexperience tip worked its way through his body, he could only close his eyes and let out a deep, satisfied moan. His tip was soon releasing a watery, clear fluid, his own lubricating fluids; the scent of her heat in the air made his head spin, his tongue softly flopping out the side of his mouth. Was this wrong? He was just helping his mother...and it felt so good...so...it wasn't bad was it? The thing he was most thankful for was that she was so gentle, as if she knew how nervous and shy he was.

Stroking his soft side with the paw that kept him in her arms, she could not help but smile down at him, his expression letting her know she was using the appropriate amount of force on him. She kept her mind focused on him to keep her gentleness at the same steady level, not once going above this until he was ready for it. She blushed and took a soft gentle breath; her conscious told her this was wrong, so very wrong. But he wanted to help her, and she needed it no matter how much she tried to tell herself otherwise. Meema ran her fingers further down the length of his little shaft, gently bending her claws around it to apply a very small amount of pressure as she began to stroke it.

Closing his eyes and murring, he couldn't help but wiggle his rear end as jolts of new and exciting pleasure slowly traveled through his body, starting at his nether regions and slowly raising up to his brain. His panting only increased in tempo when she added a little more pressure to her gentle rubbing; he had to remind himself through this whole thing though, she was not just any female, she was his mother and he loved her more than anything else in the world. Zorua let out a gentle whine as his warm pre covered Meema's fingers, his excitement only growing more powerful with each gently rub of her soft, warm fingers.

She watched the cloudy pre come up onto her claws and fingers, her blushing getting stronger. She was pleasuring him, her son, and while it felt wrong, she loved him so much and treasured him like any mother would her child, but this would mark a change in their relationship; a moment they would never forget. Meema started purring softly, hoping to make Zorua feel more comfortable and closer to her as she stroked him closer to the little bulge of skin at his base, the most sensitive spot on this part of his body. She hoped he felt good, because it would devastate her if he wasn't comfortable; but it was obvious he was. She pulled him closer to her chest, snuggling him closer to her as she brushed his wet tip with the back of her silky paw.

Heart beating loudly in his chest, he closed his eyes and grit his teeth tight together, growling deep in his throat as his hips bucked in time to her stroking. He didn't mean to seem so rude, or mean, but it was the most amazing feeling in the world, soft and caring, but sending jolts of absolute excitement through his entire body, causing his paws to curl up and twitch. When he felt her soft paws on his small bump of flesh, he lost it, eyes shooting open and a loud howl escaping him as his white, pearly fluids cascaded over his belly.

As soon as his meager sprays of seed was done, he blushed and panted in embarrassment. "M-Meema...that was..."

She made a small gasping sound when she felt his seed fall over his belly, some of it getting on her paw; she flushed madly and could not help but smile. As a result, she got a bit wetter and more sweet scents released into the air. She just made him fall into orgasm, and she hoped he enjoyed it; she owed him for his offer to help her and even if he didn't need her to owe him, she felt like she needed to do it. She loved him so much. She pulled him up to her face and gently licked his forehead, stroking his side and getting some of her son's pearly white fluid on her fingers.

"It's okay Zorua...I hope I wasn't too...hard on you. How did it feel, baby?" she asked him sweetly, smiling at him with a gentle look on her face.

And even now his mother showed him how much she cared about him; his tail lazily wagged back and forth as she snuggled into her warm hold, softly licking her muzzle in a show of affection. He giggled and shook his head softly at her question and the worry on her face, he knew he shouldn't make fun of his mother, but he couldn't believe she thought that she was too hard on him.

"No Meema...it was a lot of fun..." Even though he had just had the first climax of his young life, the sweet scent in the air kept his young rod hard and standing up proudly in the rapidly approaching, cool night air.

She smiled gently and wiped the seed off his soft belly, happy and relieved he enjoyed it. This took a lot of stress off her and allowed her to feel better. Her womanhood burned and begged for attention, the heat making itself so noticeable. But she knew it had a good effect on him; as long as he felt good, so did she.

"I'm...I'm so glad sweetheart. I don't...I don't know how else to say this but...do you think you're ready?" she asked nervously, slowly and carefully. setting him down on his little red-tipped feet in front of her in case he was ready, shaking legs spread apart so her...wet area was fully in his sight and her consistent scent could freely flow through the air.

Here was the object of Meema's pain and agony, here was the flower that produced the wonderful scent that flooded through the air and tempted his young nose with promises of sweet tastes and wonderful feelings. His eyes closed and he slowly let his nose carry him between her legs, his cool nose slowly, and rather timidly reaching forward till it very gently touched her inner leg and she could feel his warm breath billowing outwards. It seemed weird, to be this close to his mother in this area, but she seemed to like the attention he was giving to it, and this WOULD help her with all her problems...so...he just needed to get over his nervousness. Pulling back gently, he took a soft, yet deep breath; his eyes closed as he once again leaned forward and took a short, timid lick at her lower lips.

Meema watched her son with nervous eyes, her legs spread open for the little fox. Never had he been this close, not counting when he was born; he came from there, and she would soon take him in, in the ultimate way a male can express to a female he loved so much. She watched him sniff her gently and that was enough to make her pulse quicken, teeth biting down on her tongue. Meema stifled a soft pleasured noise and smiled gently, hoping he wasn't getting too nervous or anxious; she didn't want this moment with her son to be ruined, and their relationship shattered as a result. Seeing him lean forward again, she clenched her claws on both sets of paws and closed her eyes, the feeling of his gentle tongue down there making her body release more scent and fluids to her son...

the taste was like the ripest of Pecha berries, the fluids thick and slightly sticky, like sweet honey. It reminded him of the time he had breakfast with Ash, Brock, and Dawn. They had some flat thingies that Brock called pan-cakes; he was a bit nervous about them, but after Brock had covered them with a very sweet and sticky fluid called syrup, he was more than happy to eat them. He found that her juices reminded him very much of this syrup, and his tongue flicked out once more to taste her. After hearing her cries of need and want, he closed his eyes and very slowly licked her from base to slit.

He seemed to know what to do, and it made her happy that we wasn't completely nervous. In a way, this reminded her of when she had her first time with his father. Despite him being a jerk in the end, he knew how to be gentle with her as she had with Zorua. She could see he inherited his father's positive traits, such as this gentleness for starters. She hoped he got his father's loving honey, the same honey he had when they made love...

"Z-Zorua, y-you're doing good..." she mumbled out, rubbing the top of his little head as she watched him. His tongue was very warm and felt good against her soft velvety lips, hoping to encourage him. This somewhat doused her heat and brought relief to her body, which was exactly what he promised in helping her.

His eyes were wide open as he buried his tongue deeper and deeper into her nice, warm folds, his tongue curling around as far as his tongue could reach. It was so good, and he didn't think he'd ever taste anything better than this...as his mother complimented him, this just drove him to softly put his paws up on her legs and bury his cold nose deeper into her warm, sweet scented folds.

"Like...this Meema?" He asked, just barely pulling away from her sweet honey pot. "I want you...to like this..." Even though he said this, he couldn't help but whimper and bury his tongue right back into her warm lower lips and nibble slightly by instinct.

Meema made a gentle gasping sound as he did all that in an instant, going from gentle licking to pushing his tongue inside her wet slit. She had to control her legs from hooking around him instinctively, and though it seemed insignificant compared to the licking, she really loved the feeling of his little red paws on her legs; it felt so loving and caring, meaning so much coming from Zorua.

"Y-Yes, baby...j-just like that..." she said softly, soft pleasured moans escaping her muzzle, the nibbling making her whimper, but not in pain or discomfort. "Don't worry sweetheart...I l-love this..." she smiled down at him sweetly, stroking the top of his little dark-furred head to show him that she loved what he was doing as she let out more of her sweet honey for him.

A playful growl was his response as he licked harder and a little deeper, wanting to lap up as much of the fluids as she could, actually afraid that soon it would dry up leaving him with nothing but a wanting taste on his tongue. His paws softly held her legs tighter as he buried his tongue deeper into her wet folds, each time he did it and it caused her to make a sound; he was reminded of how good he was making his wonderful mother feel. The cool air blew around them, her warm fur helping to block off most of the chill, but still his young Pokémon hood was coated in the cold. It made him whine and ache for his mother's warm, soft touch to caress it and keep it from throbbing so much.

She leaned her head back and started to moan louder, her claws digging into the ground. Again the delightful feeling of his paws on her legs came back and it made her give a small yip of delight, her paw stroking up and down his head and back. The cold air made her shiver but his warm tongue was able to keep her nice and warm. She felt so good, the pain of her heat completely gone and leaving room for wonderful pleasure to fill her insides, more and more of her sweet liquids splashing on his little mouth.

"Mm...keep going sweetheart, momma is...I'm g-getting c-close..." she panted out softly, whimpering as her own son was getting her closer to the great plateau of pleasure and ecstasy. She bucked her hips up against his mouth, doing so gently as to not push too hard on his mouth, greatly needing the relief it brought her.

Feeling that his mother was getting closer and closer to something big, something that he didn't fully understand...well...it made him nervous, but at the same time it made him want to help her arrive at this conclusion. Closing his eyes once more and letting out a soft giggle, he licked around her walls like mad, thinking only of her pleasure. In his excitement to get so deep into her body, he accidentally slipped with his hold on her legs, his tongue sliding upwards and hitting the small nub of flesh here, the main source of a female's pleasure.

Feeling the immense excitement he was radiating, which she admired greatly because she knew he wanted to make her feel good. His little giggle felt good to her ears and she started losing her thoughts, unable to really process what was happening. As if the wonderful licking he did, the desire to get as deep inside her as possible was enough to make her body quiver and want more, when he slipped up and his tongue and teeth brushed her clitoris, her eyes widened and she cried out in pleasure, her thighs locking him in place as a torrent of her honey exploded onto her son's face, body shaking as her orgasm rocked her, filling her with a wonderful pleasure she had not felt in a long time.

He blinked in surprise as a sudden splash of warm, sticky fluid covered his young face and maw, his tongue softly licking up as much as he could. His head gently poked above her thighs, his face shiny and sticky with her juices; once more he giggled and wagged his puffy tail lazily.

"Did I do good Meema? I just want to make sure you're having fun..." A second later, he was gently sitting on his rear and trying to lick up the juices that were coated on his face.

Meema gently released him from the lock her legs had on him and she smiled down at her little boy, stroking his wet face.

"Yes...you did wonderfully Zorua. Meema had a lot of fun..." she said happily and sweetly with a gentle smile. Never in her life did she imagine this would be happening, but she was happy it was with her son, someone she loved more than anything in the world, than some male who might not share the same feelings. "Zorua, sweetie...I think...are you...ready for this?" she asked, wanting to make sure he was ready for the big moment that would bring relief to her heat, and change everything...

It was the big moment, the turning point in his young life, even though he didn't fully understand it, this would truly turn him into an adult in the eyes of his mother. "Y-Yes Meema..." He said, smile gently coming across his face in an attempt to soothe her as well, he knew how hard it was for her to do this, could see it in her eyes, the way she spoke. It was not easy for her, was not very easy for him either, but...maybe he was looking at this the wrong way, maybe he was thinking to hard into the mating of it and not satisfying her pain. That was it, tail wagging harder he smiled and nodded his head softly "Yes mommy...anything to help you get r-rid of your pain..."

It was hard for the mother, so very hard to do this. Finally, she had to admit that Zorua was right; he wasn't a little boy anymore, her was growing up very quickly, and this event would spike him into adulthood even though the previous thought scared the living daylights out of her. She felt soothed by his smile, and she knew that was his intention, to soothe her and make everything feel better. Zorua could always do that, brighten her darkest days and make all the pain go away, even now with how great the gravity was in this situation. "Thank you...sweetheart. Now...let's not rush into this, only when you're ready..." she said in a soothing voice, lifting the small Pokémon and setting him between her legs, moving his paws over her hips with his pelvis barely touching her. "Whenever...y-you're ready..."

He nodded softly and shivered as his young Pokémon hood very gently brushed against his mother's hot slit, a light, unintentional whimper escaping him at the feel of how hot it was. Closing his eyes, he gripped her tighter and let out a soft, gentle sigh as he very slowly began to push his virgin man hood into her tight, hot tunnel. It was...absolutely amazing, the heat, the tightness, the sweet smell in the air..."M-Meema...it...it feels great..." He whispered, teeth close to chattering in excitement as he began to slowly push further into her.

"Oh..." she moaned softly, closing her eyes as she felt Zorua's little shaft make its way inside her. It was actually happening...she was going to mate with her own son...why did this feel so right, and so wrong at the same time? They did love each other after all...loved each other so much. The mother put her paws on his back, rubbing his soft fur in an attempt to comfort and make him feel closer to her. "It...it feels good here too sweetie..." she smiled, taking nice deep breaths as she watched him. "Now don't go...t-too fast..but, I can feel the pain numbing..." she pushed up to help him in his quest to get inside her, chest rising with her own excitement.

His hips slowly started to push in and out, the feeling of her warm walls squeezing him driving him to moan and go a little faster with each thrust back in. "M-Meema...," he panted, tongue hanging from the side of his muzzle slightly "it...it f-feels...good..." His face turned up to look at her own, a light flush on his face as he buried himself deeper and deeper into her, not wanting to go to fast and ruin the moment. He loved his mother more than anything else, but he knew that he wasn't her mate, he was her son and loved her very much, this was just another way for him to show that love to her.

Keeping her soft, loving blue eyes on him the whole time, she held his little bottom with her right paw, rubbing the top of his head with the other.

"Oh...M-m, Zorua, mommy loves it...k-keep going..." she wanted to let him know exactly how she felt, so he could base his work on that. She hoped this moment would go just right, not a single second ruined. She loved her son so very much and a single messed up second could ruin everything. Tongue sticking from the front of her muzzle, she closed her eyes as waves of pleasure started spreading to her body, hips bucking to meet her son thrust-for-thrust. She hoped that with her soothing words and eager participation in the heat-removal, she could make this a wonderful moment for him and show how much she loved him and appreciated what he was doing.

He closed his eyes and bit down on his lower lip slightly as he pumped into her a little harder and a little faster, suddenly letting out a sharp, pleasured gasp as he hilted within her warm folds, his little furry balls pressed against her rear. His eyes shot open and he wiggled in her hold, looking up at her face with wide, excited, yet still loving eyes.

"M-Meema...it feels...so good..." He could barely stop himself from moaning as he slowly pulled back and pushed right back in; he could feel the same pressure as before building up into her, but...he didn't want this to end. He grit his teeth and groaned gently as he continued a soft, gentle pump into her warm body, thinking about only relieving her of her pain.

Clenching her soft eyes, her moaning got louder as the pleasure built, all from his increase in pace; he was getting pretty enthusiastic, and she did admire that. The speed, the force of it on her insides - not too rough – even the feeling of his balls on her rear, made her nipples harden beneath the black fur of her chest. Meema felt dirty for doing it, but she reached up a paw and started to rub her right breast, moving the hardened concealed bud between her claws and more moans came out.

"Zorua...mommy loves it so m-much..." she whined out, all the pain afflicting her now gone and replaced by soft silky pleasure that made her feel so good. Her clear, sweet honey kept coming out to him, soaking his fur wherever it hit; the smell and feel of the fluids was a thank you for making her feel good, and she knew it would do the same for him.

He gently extended his claws to get a better grip on her furry hips, being careful not to dig them to deep in to the point of hurting her; it felt amazing, this had to be what evolving felt like...just a major satisfaction that seemed to roll through his entire body in one large wave of pleasure. He threw his head back and let out a soft 'arooo' of pleasure, her sweet scent filling his nose and making his young Pokémon hood throb in her wet depths, light sprays of his pre helping him slide along faster in her.

"M-Meema...i-is this good?" he asked, furry balls softly hitting her rear end with each of his thrusts into her body. He watched in slight curiosity as she rubbed a spot on her chest, he didn't know what it was but she obviously liked it, so he wasn't going to bother her with questions.

Holding onto his little body, her claws continued to stimulate her erect and very hard nipples, the powerful stimulation to her erogenous zone increasing the pleasure greatly. Never in her life did she experience this much happiness, the other two times being the day Zorua was born, and their reunion in Crown City. Meema loved how his paws felt on her hips, another thing that seemed insignificant compared to the gentle mating. The arooo was so cute, she smiled widely and patted his little back affectionately.

"S-So good...very good Zorua..." she smiled at her son, panting and murring while thrusting up against his pelvis. But then, when she felt a certain warmth enter her, it made her gasp slightly. "B-Baby...your...your seed..." she looked down at him nervously, not sure if he could get her pregnant. She was in heat after all, and the chances were drastically increased.

Zorua whimpered and pumped into her a little faster, unable to stop himself from reaching the limit that he wanted, the great feelings radiating throughout his entire body and making him pant harder, a bit of his drool hanging on the end of his tongue.

"M-Meema...it feels so g-good..." He barely heard what she said, his seed? Was that the stuff that had come out of him earlier? "I-I won't...," he paused to lick his lip. "…In you..." He promised, paws gripping her in a loving embrace as he pumped harder and faster, eyes watching her the entire time, waiting for her to reach her own finish.

He was so loving, such a good boy; he wouldn't ejaculate inside her, not selfish for his own release like his father had been from time to time. Zorua was so good to her. It made her so, so happy to the point she wanted to kiss him and hold the little fox in her arms

"Thank you baby...you're doing so well. I'm...I'm glad you...love it..." Meema moaned out loudly, leaning her head back with her tongue hanging out the corner of her muzzle, body rocking and shaking with each of his fast and hard thrusts, which she loved so much.

"Meema's getting...so close...mommy feels so good baby..." she found it hard to resist the urge to lay down on her back, but she wanted to stay close to Zorua when they shared - or at least partially shared - their orgasm together. The amount of honey and sweet scent she was releasing was a clear indication little Zorua would get his mother close to sweet heat relief...

Teeth grinding together gently, he closed his eyes and whined in pleasure as he pumped harder and faster into his mother's sweet folds, thinking about only her pleasure but still desperately wanting his own. It wasn't selfish of him was it? He just...wanted a type of relief as well, but of course, hers had to come first.

"I-I'm close Meema!" He couldn't help but whine his words now, the urge to finish so near now, it was so bad that he had to slip out for a few seconds, the cold air hitting his rod and robbing him of the climax that he wanted. A weak smile came across his face as he slid back into her folds and pumped hard and faster, hitting all of the sweet spots in her body.

She could notice his little dilemma, and she still admired how much he was thinking of her first, which showed he really truly loved her. But she wanted him to feel good too, and it made her feel glad neglecting her little boy of his pleasure.

"I...I c-can't hold it...! Zorua...!" she cried out to him, both paws clutching his little body and holding him in place as pleasure attacked every area of her body, erogenous zones tingling and jumping with little sparks as her thick female honey spilled out from her tight warm honeypot, a loud howl echoing through the air was she bucked hard on his little knot and coated even his soft belly in her fluids. "Oh! Yes! A-Ah..." she howled, eyes clenched shut as her walls sucked on him and racked her in the orgasm.

As the look of ultimate pleasure came over Meema's face, he bit down on his lip till it was close to bleeding. The sweet smell, the feel of warm juices spraying over his crotch...it was all that he could do to pull himself out quickly and howl at the top of his lungs, his hips bucking softly as his own warm juices sprayed all over her rear end and the ground under them. Small, pleasured gasps escaped him as he laid his head on her belly softly, panting gently, eyes closed as he felt his seed drip onto the ground slowly.

"M-Meema...I-I love you...mommy..." He gently closed his eyes, his rod slowly shrinking and slipping back into his sheath; once it had fully disappeared, he slowly climbed up into her warm hands and let out a gentle yawn of happiness. "Did...I do a good job?"

Just like she'd asked him before, which only proved how much he loved her, he pulled out before he could release inside her. A hard blush came over her face as instead of feeling it inside her, flowing through her cervix to reach her womb, the warm fluids spilled all over her rear, which felt just as good. Even though he didn't let it out in her she knew that he felt massive pleasure, regardless of this, and it made her happy knowing she returned to favor to her son, her thank you for helping her with her horrible heat. She opened her soft blue eyes and looked down at him, tongue still hanging from her mouth.

"I love you Zorua...I love you so much..." she said in an extremely loving and comforting voice, holding him in her strong and warm arms and held him close to her chest, like she did before. She smiled down at her little boy and stroked the side of her face. "You did wonderfully baby. I had fun. My heat isn't hurting me anymore. T-Thank you Zorua..."

Zorua smiled up at her and giggled softly, his tail slowly wagging back and forth as he snuggled into her warm hold, eyes slowly closing. It was strange, to think about what they had just done, but he knew nothing had changed, he still loved his mother, and his Meema loved him.

"I'm going to sleep Meema...," he yawned softly. "I love you mommy..." Just like that, not even a minute later, he was out like a light, lightly snoring in her hold and snuggling up closer at the same time.

Nothing changed...nothing changed? It was amazing when you think about it, but they both loved each other the same way and that's all that mattered. If it changed their relationship, it only made them closer. The Zoroark mother smiled softly as she cradled her child in her arms, giggling softly as she watched him sleep and snore. Anything the little fox did made her smile.

"I love you Zorua, my little baby..." she said softly, lightly kissing his little grey forehead. Her heat was gone, and she felt so much better. Meema stood up and went back into the soft darkness of the den, needing some well-needed sleep herself...

**Well, what did you think? We worked very very hard on this, and we hope you loved it!**

**R&R**


End file.
